This invention relates to address book updates and, in particular, to receiving address book updates over an interactive wireless communications network.
Email has become an important part of everyday life as users require a fast and efficient means of communicating. Email allows the distribution of a message to a broad group of people almost instantly. Electronic address books, which contain the users' email addresses and/or other relevant contact information, are becoming equally as important. Though different email or messaging applications may have different configurations, address books are typically stored in a designated directory located on the computer or messaging device which sends and receives the email. Currently, a user of a wireless device may lose valuable time and effort if the contact information stored in a user's address book is lost or corrupted due to the wireless device failing or being defective. In certain instances, a user may be unable to access or import a prior address book when switching to a new device or different messaging application. Additionally, a user may wish to update an address book or receive a new address book on the wireless device without having to place in a cradle or physically connect the wireless device to a computer which maintains an up-to-date address book.